


Courting takes two

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Sex, Oblivious Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Courting, how did that happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: It had all started with Scott.Stiles doesn't understand why the pack members are suddenly giving him gifts during each pack meeting, but he likes it. Maybe it's their way of saying, "You're one of us. You're pack."Though, they are acting a bit weird and why is Peter keep asking if he plans on returning them?ORThe five times a pack member try to court Stiles and the one time Stiles accepts.





	Courting takes two

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea floating in my head last night before I drifted off to sleep and decided to go with it.
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own. Feel free to let me know and I'll fix them.

1\. 

Scott had called for a pack meeting to discuss the newest threat to Beacon Hills. 

“Oh, before we begin,” Scott shuffled around in his bag, “I got you something Stiles.”

Everyone had gathered after school at Derek’s loft as usual. Boyd and Erica had laid claim to the Lazy Boy recliner. Lydia glared daggers at Jackson from across the room. The pack were used to their off and on again relationship. Isaac had helped Derek lay out the snacks for the pack.

“Here, I saw this at the store and instantly thought of you.” 

The True Alpha pulled out a Star Wars spiral notebook and handed it over. The pack quieted down as they watched the exchange. 

“I know you like to keep notes during meetings and I knew your other notebook is filled up.”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile at his best friend as he accepted the gift. “Wow, it’s awesome. Thanks, Scott.”

Stiles held it up and showed it to everyone and noticed the different levels of disbelief across some of his friends. 

“Um, it’s just a notebook you all,” Stiles eyes shifted quickly around the room. He couldn’t understand why everyone’s reaction seemed so strong.

“Really, Scott. What about Allison,” Lydia piped up with her arms crossed.

Scott shrugged and replied nonchalantly, “She’d understand. It isn’t like we’ve hadn’t talked about it.”

“Wow, high five Scott. I had no idea,” Erica held up his hand and grinned when the Alpha hesitantly slapped his against hers.

Stiles did a double take when his gaze landed on Peter in the corner, “Hey Creeper wolf,” he hoped he no one saw him blushing, “I didn’t even notice you were here.”

“That’s because you were overjoyed by your notebook to notice me sneak in,” Peter smirked.

“Oh, well you’re found out now. Come sit next to me,” Stiles patted the cushion next to him.

Isaac tilted his head in confusion, “Don’t you want Scott next to you,” he asked.

“What? No, why would I? Peter always sits next to me. Anyways, he’s leading this discussion.” Stiles waved over to his best friend.

“Okay, let’s begin,” Scott clapped and launched into what turned out to be a Wendigo in their territory.

Stiles snatched a pen off the table mumbling how his Star Wars pen had met its end during school that day and started to scribble away.

Stiles had been left behind with Peter once again, while the pack had gone and taken care of the Wendigo later that evening. 

“They sure seemed relieved to go fight that Wendigo, uh,” Stiles turned to his ‘babysitter.’

“Hmm, teenagers,” Peter grunted.

At first Stiles disliked being left with Peter but over time, he found he and the older wolf had a lot in common. 

“Hm, oh well. I’m sure Derek will message if they need us. To bad Lydia had to leave early.”

Lydia came up with a half ass excuse which Scott shrugged off and sent the banshee on her way.

They were currently sitting in the loft watching a documentary on the Sphinx. Peter had been extra stiff since the gang had left and kept sneaking looks at Stiles. He was going to ask but knew if he waited long enough, Peter would say what was on his mind. Stiles’ hand brushed against Peter’s as he snuck a handful of popcorn. 

“I love the smell of popcorn,” He couldn’t help talk while watching TV, something Peter had gotten used too. 

“It tastes as good as it smells,” Peter agreed. 

“So, you accepted the gift from Scott. Do you intend on returning it,” Peter inquired about twenty minutes into the show.

“What,” Stiles turned to give the older werewolf a confused look, “No. Why would I? Plus, I’ve already written notes in it.”

“No my dear,” Peter sighed, “I meant do you plan on getting him something in return.”

Stiles squinted his eyes and moved his head back an inch, “Noooo,” he drew out. “I don’t plan on it… I mean his birthday isn’t anytime soon or anything.”

Peter visibly relaxed and brush his shoulder against Stiles, “Oh, good to hear.”

Stiles gave him one last glance and shrugged. It wouldn’t be the last time Peter did or said something weird and decided to enjoy the small contact between the two of them. 

2.

Stiles was chewing on his pen while he waited on the rest of the pack to show up for movie night. It had been one of the few things that Derek, Scott’s mentor, agreed on. 

Pack bonding.

Jackson had rung to tell them he would be late, the pizzas they had ordered weren’t done yet.

Isaac huffed and paced with the news.

“Isaac, really. It will only be another twenty minutes. You’ll be fine,” Erica chided. Boyd had his head leaned back with his eyes closed.

“Yeah,” Stiles tapped his pen against his chin, “Peter. Come and tell me if this sounds good.”

The older wolf leaned over the back of the couch and read over Stiles shoulder, resting his arms around the younger man. Stiles preferred to write in his notebooks before transferring them over to his computer. 

“Umm, overall it’s pretty good. But, I’d move this part,” he pointed to notebook, “to here and this,” he tapped on a sentence, “I’d take out. It’s redundant.”

Stiles thanked him and went to fix his essay for school.

“Finally,” Isaac threw his hands in the air when Jackson came in with a half dozen pizza boxes.

“You’re not going to starve,” Derek told the younger boy.

Isaac gave the born wolf a stink eye, “Um, first… Stiles is there anything you want to give Scott?”

Stiles head snapped up at the call of his head. “Uh,” he glanced at his best friend, “Was I supposed to get something for you,” he asked.

Stiles realized the pack and quieted down and watched him and Scott intently.

Scott scratched the back of his neck, “Nooo…”

Stiles shrugged and focused on the curly-haired boy, “No, Isaac. Is there something else?”

Stiles felt the tension in the room rush out as the pack seemed to breath as one.

“Before we eat I have something I’d like to say,” He blushed and looked to the ground.

With a heavy sigh, Scott replied, “Okay, what is it. Please make it quick. I really am hungry.” 

Isaac approached Stiles and with a closed mouth smile and handed him a small brown bag.

“I heard you talking about your old pen breaking and happened upon this one.” 

Stiles gingerly accepted the bag and opened it. “Isaac, this is awesome,” and pulled out a Star Wars pen that light up with a push of a button. “Thanks, Isaac. That was very thoughtful of you.”

Peter glared at the younger boy and got up and walked away. 

“That’s it,” Scott asked, “Anything thing else.”

Isaac shook his head, “I’m happy you liked it.”

“Thanks,” Stiles’ stomach gurgled, “Well, that’s a sign. Let’s eat.”

Stiles mumbled that they forgot to add the pineapple to his mushroom and ham pizza. 

As always.

“Hey, Isaac could you scoot down some,” Stiles asked when Peter came back and offered the open space to Peter.

“You sure you want me to sit next to you and not Isaac,” Peter inquired as his eyes shifted between the two boys and the vacant seat between them. 

“Um, if it’s okay with Isaac. We are seat buddies. Plus, you know how I like to talk about whatever we’re watching.” Stiles turned to the other young man, “Plus, I know you don’t like to chit chat during movie night. Unless, you want to sit beside me.”

“Um, no. It’s okay,” Isaac replied quietly. “You’re right. I don’t know if I’d be able to handle your nonsense during the movie.”  
“Oh, here.” Stiles scooted down. “Peter sit down.” 

Peter did as ordered, with Stiles in the middle between himself and Isaac.

“See, it works out.” Stiles gave a friendly pat to Isaac’s knee and pressed up against Peter, snatching off a piece of pizza from his plate. 

He heard Isaac grumble and sigh during the movie. 

“You okay, Isaac,” Stiles’ voice laced with concern. During the movie, he had found himself flushed against Peter’s side and a small space between him and his friend. “I’m sorry. I know I can get a bit heated.”

“No, it’s okay.” Isaac pushed himself off the couch, “I am just going to sit next to Derek instead.”

After the movie, Stiles thanked Isaac again for the pen before heading out. Peter offered to walk him out since Scott had booked out early when Allison called when her plans had fallen through. 

The young huntress kept her distance. She had been understanding about her family and the impact they had on the Hales. Slowly, but surely, she and her father had been working on trust between them and the Hales. 

“You really don’t need to walk me out,” Stiles told the older man.

“There was more than one reason I offered. I had a question I didn’t want to ask in front of prying ears,” Peter leaned against the jeep.

“Sure, what’s up,” Stiles held his keys in his hand.

A slight breeze danced around them as the moonlight shined down on them.

“You like the gift Isaac gave you,” Peter pointed the bag that now held Stiles notebook and new pen. “You did allow Isaac to sit beside you… even if you did ignore him.”

“Yeah, isn’t the pen awesome,” Stiles grinned, “It’s even better than my other one. Also, why would I talk to him about the movie. I know he doesn’t like it. I’m surprised he wanted to sit with me. But, hey whatever. It’s cool.”

“Clueless,” Peter ran his hand over his face, “Do you plan on giving something in return for it.”

“Should I,” Stiles shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I hadn’t planned on it. I thanked him like a half a dozen times tonight.”

“Only if you want too. Just because you get a gift doesn’t mean you need to return it with more than just a thanks.” Peter answered. “It wouldn’t be right if you didn’t mean it.”

Stiles chewed on is bottom lip and stared up at the moon as he thought it over. “You’re right. Well, it is almost his birthday. I should start thinking about a gift for him. Thanks, Peter.”

“Birthdays aren’t the same as this,” Peter pointed to the bag.

“You’re odd. You know that,” Stiles poked the werewolf in the chest, “Wow, you are firm.”

Peter huffed and crossed his arms, “Of course, I work out daily.”

“Well, I better head off. I have to finished up this essay.” 

“Goodnight Stiles,” Peter stepped away from the jeep. Stiles saw Peter shaking his head and walk towards his car in his rear review mirror.

He text Scott later that night and asked if he noticed the weirdness amongst the pack earlier over the pen incident. 

Scott hadn’t.

3.

The pack had gathered to spar the next weekend when Jackson walked up to Stiles.

“Hey, Stiles,” Jackson had a small box in his hands. “I felt bad about the other day with the pizza and thought I’d go out of my way and give it a shot.”

Stiles stumbled back as Jackson shoved the gift into his hands. 

Inside the box was a personal pan favorite pizza with pineapple, “I, um, made it.”

Stiles’ mouth hung open, “Really,” he said shocked.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Jackson snipped and then blushed.

Lydia walked over and punched him in the arm. “You too. What the hell? I didn’t even think you swung that way?” and stormed off.

Stiles had also been shocked to find out Jackson could cook. 

“What is her problem,” Stiles watched her shove her way past the other members of the pack to her car. “I thought you two made up.”

Jackson ran his hand through his hair, “Um, no.” 

“Hmm, maybe you should try to make something for her. I heard she likes those pumpkin muffins. Anyhow, thanks Jackson. It was very thoughtful of you to think of me. Makes me feel like I’m part of the pack.”

“That isn’t,” Jackson sighed, “You know what never mind. I must’ve hit my head or something. I take it back. I better go apologize to Lydia.”

Stiles munched on a piece of the pizza, “No take backs,” as he licked over the pizza. “See, it’s mine now.” 

He glared at Peter when the man laughed. 

“Keep it. I don’t even like pineapples,” Jackson took off across the clearing. 

“Then why did you say you wanted to take it back,” Stiles questioned to the back of the werewolf.

Scott clapped his hands, “Okay, let’s get started.”

Stiles pulled up his lounge chair and his laptop. He had been working on researching his ‘Spark.’ Deaton hadn’t been a lot of help. So far, he could manipulate ash.

“Damn it,” Stiles cursed as another letter popped off his keyboard. “I really need to pick up some more hours helping dad at the station.”

Unbeknownst to him, a certain werewolf was in heard him curse to himself.

 

4.

Derek called for a meeting the next night. Stiles rushed over the moment he got the text alert and thankful his father had been called into work. Several animals were being killed and displayed near the Nemeton.

“Thanks for coming.” Derek addressed everyone in the room.

“Stiles, I have a gift for you before we begin.” He shuffled his feet and took a deep breath.

Derek gave a hard stare to every member before he presented Stiles his gift.

“Wow, Derek. This is the shit,” Stiles hugged him. “You really didn’t have too.”

“I’d been trying to think of the best thing I could offer you, and I know you needed a new laptop.” Then he straighten up. “Please accept this gift from me to you,” Derek stated formally in front of the pack.

“Can I pay you back for you, it’s just too much Derek,” Stiles countered.

“Absolutely not. It defeats the purpose behind it if I were to allow you to pay me back.” Derek deflated.

“Um, okay, then…” Stiles looked around the silent pack members and shrugged. “I really do need a new one. Thank you, Derek. I accept.”

Derek sighed with relief, “You’re welcome,” and the Stiles could swear he saw the tips of Derek’s ears turn pink.

They finally figured out there the group of fairies were leaving offers to the ancient tree. All Scott had to do was ‘go Alpha,’ on them and demand they weren’t welcomed in their territory and leave. 

Stiles heard a growl before he was pushed against his jeep as he left the end of the meeting. He could see the taillights of Allison’s car driving away with Scott in it. His best friend promised to do it first thing the next day at dusk.

“Stiles,” Peter grunted around a full set of fangs.

“Wow, man. Fragile human here, remember,” Stiles failed at pushing the werewolf back. “What did I do.”

“You accepted the gift from my nephew. Do you plan on returning it,” Peter asked again.

Stiles placed his new gift through his window onto his seat before turning back to Peter.

“Seriously,” Stiles arms flail around as he started to pace. ‘What is happening? I asked Scott and he had no idea. Why is everyone giving me gifts and you keep asking if I am going to return the gesture. I just assume it’s their way of saying ‘your pack’. Is there some weird ass wolf thing going on,I don’t know about. I tried looking it up but all the hits I’ve been getting are porn which just distracts me cause...”

Peter smirked as Stiles blushed knowing the older wolf could smell his arousal, “Whatever, I’m a healthy young man.” 

“You really don’t know, do you?” Peter took a step back the smirk wiped off his face.

“Know what?” Stiles huffed. “Things are starting to get weird like everyone is trying to one up one another. What is the deal? Not that I don’t mind. I’ve like everything I got. They were all thoughtful and useful.”

“Well…” Peter stopped short, “Better yet, wait until the next pack gathering. I promise you will have your answers by the end of the night.”

“Fine,” Stiles finally agreed.

Peter smiled and bid him goodnight.

5.

Everyone had gathered for another movie night, since someone with expressive eyebrows ‘accidently’ broke the Monopoly board. Stiles had taken over the kitchen to ground up beef and steak for taco night. He had a craving for them and wanted to do something nice for the pack since they had gone out of their way to get him nice gifts. Isaac had helped by chopping up the lettuce and tomatoes while Derek had organized all the salsas on the table.

“Thanks for dinner, Stiles,” Scott have his best friend a one-arm hug. “It smells great. Just need to wait for Peter and then we can chow down.”

The rest of the pack trickled into the kitchen to personally thank Stiles for dinner as he finished it up.

Peter arrived last with nothing in hand. 

“I thought you said tonight,” Stiles pouted. 

“I have it, come with me.” 

“Why can’t you give it to me in there,” Stiles asked as he followed the other man.

“Everyone, I’d like your attention.” Peter commanded.

“Not again,” Erica mumbled.

“I think it will be the last though,” her boyfriend replied.

“Stiles, here is the thumb drive to the Hale Bestiary,” Peter handed it over to Stiles who made grabby hands at him.

“Do you accept this gift from me to you,” Peter asked seriously as he dangled the gift in front of Stiles.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Stiles jumped up and down with excitement. “I can’t wait to get home. Thanks, Peter.”

The older werewolf leaned over and whispered, “I emailed you the highlights, but wait til you get home to read them.”

Stiles felt his face heat up and hoped no one notice the effect Peter had on him by whispering in his ear. 

Stiles settled down next to Peter with their tacos and queued up the movie. He could almost hear Peter purr with happiness when Stiles brushed his leg against him. Throughout dinner and the movie, he caught the pack staring at the two of them.

Maybe the pack had caught on his not-so-little crush he had on the older werewolf. 

Peter walked Stiles to his jeep, something that came routine over the past few weeks.

“Call me if you have any questions,” Peter told Stiles as he snapped his seatbelt on.

“Okay, thanks again. I can’t believe you’re willing to give this all up so easily to me.” Stiles beamed.

“You’re welcome Stiles. Remember gifts are only worth it if you mean them,” Peter took a step back and watched Stiles drive off before heading home.

+1

Utter shock. 

“Holy crap,” he reread the passage several times.

As the sun was peaking over the horizon, a bubble of laughter found its way out of Stiles.

“How did I not know,” Stiles chided himself.

Werewolf courting. 

The first step in courting is offering a personal gift to the intended in front of the immediate pack. The gift(s) vary per person/intended mate. It is seen as rude if the first gift is rejected. 

“Thank god, I didn’t turn them any down.” Stiles took a deep breath.

As he thought about it, Scott unknowingly had courted Allison without his knowledge. The first gift he had given in front of one of their first pack meetings. Then Allison had returned the gesture the following time. 

“Ohhhh, the notebook,” Stiles laughed. A simple misunderstanding. He couldn’t wait to tell Scott, he had started it. No wonder the pack had been giving them weird looks. 

He continued to reread the passage.

If the intended accepts the gift and chooses to pursue the courtship, then the respectful next step is for the intended to return with a personal gift during the next meeting. 

“Ohhhh, that is why Peter kept asking me that.” Stiles acknowledge to himself.

From what Stiles could gather, courtship is similar to dating but much more formal. Accepting and entering a courtship is expected to lead to marriage and mate bonding. Though he read it doesn’t always end up as a permanent union. 

He sent a text to Peter that he had to think about his answer.

A reply informed Stiles to take his time. 

Stiles recalled Peter telling him to only return the gift he he meant it.

##

Allison laughed so hard that she had tears streaming down her face when Stiles confessed to her and Scott about the attempts at courting.

“What, no… I mean, I love you and all but,” Scott stuttered, “Oh my god. I’m sorry. I mean, no offense, but that would be like insect man.”

Allison kissed her boyfriend on the temple, “I should have guessed. You don’t know a lot about being a werewolf… my dad and I had been surprised you knew about courtship.”

“Nah, that was Scott being Scott.” Stiles confirmed.

“So, why do you think everyone jumped on the bandwagon,” Stiles wondered out loud.

They were sitting around on Scott’s large bed.

“Well, in the eyes of the pack, the Alpha felt Stiles was worth being a mate. That’s a huge deal and when Stiles blantly turned him down, I think the others thought you were worth their time. To see if you’re worth it,” Allison theorized. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. I can see why Derek did it and Isaac I can see in a weird way. But, Jackson. I don’t know about him.” Scott confessed.

“What do you mean by that,” Stiles grabbed a pillow and covered his lap with it. 

“Well, you can’t smell it. I keep forgetting you can’t. Derek is attractive to you.” Scott stated.

Stiles tossed the pillow at him, “No, he doesn’t. No one finds me attractive.”

“Really, Stiles. Your loyal, lithe and cute. You’re a total catch.” Allison chipped in and patted her boyfriend on the cheek when those puppy eyes were pointed to her. “Please, babe. You’re it for me. I’m just saying I can see how someone else would see Stiles the way I see you.”

“Hmm, it’s true. If I was into dudes and you weren’t like a brother to me, I’d totally date you.” Scott grinned. 

“Thanks bro,” Stiles took the pillow back. “Now what did you mean about Isaac.”

“Please, you helped him when he was…” Scott threw his arms about, “you know…with his dad and such. You’re the reason he lives with Derek and such.”

“Basically, you his mama wolf.” Allison replied bluntly. 

Stiles nodded in agreement. 

“Jackson, I think knew you’d turn him down. Plus, he likes to be an asshole and probably wanted to ruffle everyone’s feathers.” Allison knew about the incident because of Lydia and Scott. 

“I think you already know your answer about Peter. I am hardly around… but even I know the man is serious about you,” Allison grinned. 

“It’s true. When you two are together… dear god the… just be thankful you can’t smell it like I can,” Scott shivered and stuck his tongue out.

“Hmm, I think I’d like to smell Peter’s attraction. Are you sure it’s directed at me,” Stiles’ insecurity crept in. 

“Yes, seriously. Also, you’re the only one he makes an effort to make contact with,” Scott added.

Stiles found himself agreeing. They did always gravitate towards one another and causal touches came natural to them. 

“What gift to give someone who has everything they want…” Stiles wondered out loud. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. Of course, I like Derek more. I don’t fully trust, Peter. But, I know from years of friendship that you have good judgement. But I swear, I am giving him the shovel talk,” Scott attempted to puff out his chest.

“Thanks man,” Stiles gave them each a hug and let with thoughts of personal gifts.

##

Stiles barged in last when the pack met up at the loft to talk about a group of vampires that were trying to poach their territory. He had hoped for a few more days until game night to decide on the perfect gift for Peter. 

“I have an answer,” Stiles announced.

The pack’s chit chatting died down and looked at the young man.

“First off, I’m flattered and all. But seriously, I had no idea okay. I had thought maybe it was you all’s weird way of showing me that I belong in the pack.”

Isaac blushed and said it was okay. Jackson with his arm swung over Lydia’s chuckled and brushed it off.

“Of course your pack,” Derek crossed his arms and stared at him. “Anyways, I knew it was a long shot. I know, I think we all know, about your feelings for Peter. Even if we aren’t able to smell it, you two aren’t very subtle about it.”

Stiles marched over to Peter, “What do give you when you have everything? I have thought long and hard and came up with it.”

Stiles cradled Peter’s face with his hands and placed his lips to the older man’s. Time stood still for a moment before Stiles broke the chaste kiss.

“Will you accept my gift of my first kiss and hopefully many other firsts,” Stiles blushed.

Peter pulled Stiles flush to against him and licked at Stiles mouth asking for permission to further the kiss.

Stiles accepted.

“Finally,” Boyd called out. 

Stiles insisted finishing school and college before they talked marriage and bonding.

Peter promptly agreed. 

“But, not sex. We can sex it up like right now,” Stiles nibbled on his bottom lip as he rubbed his hands over Peter’s arm.

“Wow… not in my house,” Derek chopped his arm between them. “Break it up. We all don’t need to be stinking in your arousal. First, let’s deal with vampires. Then, well you can go home with Peter to his secret lair.”

“Fantastic idea, if we hurry this up… you can check off a few more firsts tonight Peter,” Stiles winked.

Stiles got three steps before he heard Peter growl and pounce, slinging him over his shoulder.

“You never needed us before. I think we’ll be on our way,” Peter said around a mouthful of fangs. 

He heard Erica’s cackle the whole way down the hallway.

“I like your idea even better,” Stiles slapped Peter on his butt. “Off to lair!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am sucking at NaNo. I have a story with an entire outline. I just haven't felt like writing it out.  
> I keep coming up with these shorts instead and working on my 'Boxed Clothes'. 
> 
> Also, I keep seeing 'Bingo' and 'Challenges' and such. They sound like fun, but have no idea how to participate. Hmm, one day I'll figure it out until then, I have a whole spreadsheet with 'Teen Wolf' ideas-- shorts and full lengths.


End file.
